


Silver Spoon

by IsolatedThinker (thejabberwocki)



Series: Kingsman [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejabberwocki/pseuds/IsolatedThinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't be bothered with his gentlemanly cool when he's tired. Not even for his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered that Silver Spoon is actually a brand of sugar while I was in town today. Obviously, silliness ensued.

Eggsy’s noticed that Harry spoons sugar out like it’s a ritual, measuring each spoonful with a dedicated, practiced ease before tipping it into the swirling coffee and taking care not to rattle the spoon against the sides of the mug. It’s why it strikes him as odd when Harry pours sugar straight from the bag, grumpy and tired after their latest mission, and wordlessly dumps the bag on the low table in front of him. Harry slouches back in his chair, his perfect hair mussed and his tie hanging loose, eyeing Eggsy with something vaguely approaching a smirk crawling onto his face.

He should’ve known, on reflection, that  _of course_  Harry only uses British sugar; it’d be an insult to the man’s pride to assume otherwise.

"There’s your silver spoon, Eggsy." Harry murmurs, drawling the words around his mug. "Though... I’d rather it didn’t go anywhere but your coffee."


End file.
